Aaron Verne (Earth-166)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-166 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile, unknown | Gender = Male | Height = 6' 0" | Weight = 186 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | Hair2 = Bald | DistinguishingFeatures = Slightly oversized cranium | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former criminal, amateur scientist, bank teller | Origin = Mutant whose powers were boosted by the Power Prism | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = | Creators = Uncanny X-Factor | Last = | First = Thor Vol 1 #218 | Quote = Even gods are blind...to the spectrum of possibilities... | Speaker = Doctor Spectrum | HistoryText = Origin Aaron Verne was a lowly bank teller who was dissatisfied in his career. Though wholly qualified, and actually more intelligent than all of his coworkers, he was ridiculed for his desire of more intellectual grandeur. Because his aspirations caused him to be a lackluster employee, he was eventually terminated. While studying his passions at home, he realized that when he imagined a certain shape, he could cause it to manifest in thin air, and the stronger his focus, the more durable the construct. With a few days of practice, he returned to the bank and robbed it, planning to use the money to attend university and become a prestigious scientist. Unbeknownst to him, one of the customers at the bank was secretly Donald Blake, also known as the mighty Thor. Thor soon appeared and engaged the self-proclaimed Locus in combat, forced onto the defensive due to the strong offensive nature of Aaron's powers. Despite the fact that he nearly defeated Thor, his constructs ultimately suffered too many blows, and he was knocked unconscious by his adversary, though he was ultimately able to regain consciousness and escape in the ensuing confusion. Obtaining the Power Prism To be continued! | Powers = Aaron was a mutant with the ability to create energy constructs with his mind. These constructs were composed of psychic energy, and took on a reddish, glowing appearance. He could create constructs of any size or shape, but preferred to create simple geometric shapes and forms (although he created other, much more massive shapes when necessary). When amplified by the Power Prism, his constructs were capable of withstanding blows from Thor and Valkyrie. He has formed force fields with his powers, and levitated disks on which he could simulate flight. | Abilities = Aaron has above-average intelligence, but still overestimates it. | Weaknesses = *Aaron's mutant powers were tied to his strength of mind and will. Signs of weakness caused him to lose doubt, making his constructs less durable, and any blows received by his constructs created similar psychic feedback. *Aaron's other powers were tied to the Power Prism, so if the Prism was destroyed or removed from his possession, the powers would disappear accordingly. *Though not a weakness per se, Aaron is insecure, and playing this against him can impair his performance in battle, either reducing his confidence or causing him to lash out impulsively. | Equipment = | Weapons = Power Prism: The Power Prism is a crystal that absorbs and focuses ambient energy, using unknown alien technology to grant its wielder a variety of energy-based powers. These include: *'Energy Construct Generation' *'Electromagnetic Energy Blasts' *'Flight' *'Immense Speed' *'Self-Sustenance' **'Space Survival' *'Intangibility' *'Enhanced Regeneration' | Personality = | Notes = * Aaron Verne is the Earth-166 counterpart of Aaron Verne (Earth-616) (a one-time enemy of Thor), and Billy Roberts (Earth-616) (the second Doctor Spectrum of the Squadron Sinister). The combination was made to give a further purpose to an existing Thor villain since he needs more non-Asgardian foes, as well as provide a better history for Doctor Spectrum. The pre-existing (presumably mutant) powers matched the Doctor Spectrum powerset and the Locus identity provided a pre-existing motivation for his enmity with the Avengers (as well as a better civilian name). | Trivia = * Like his Earth-616 counterpart, Aaron does not believe in gods, assuming they are merely mutants taking the names of gods. This caused him to try to reason with Thor as they were "two of the same kind." }} Category:Unfinished Category:Construct Creation Category:Force Field Generation Category:Levitation Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Electric Blasts Category:Energy Blasts Category:Magnetokinesis Category:Flight Category:Super Speed Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Space Survival Category:Density Shifting Category:Healing Factor